All Dad Had Ever Wanted
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: All Dad had ever wanted was a warrior to follow in his foot steps and become the next leader.  He got me.  His son the fairy that slept with the enemy.


**Title- **All Dad Had Ever Wanted  
><strong>Author-<strong> I'll Be Your Lie**  
>Genre-<strong> Romance, Angst  
><strong>Pairing- <strong>ZukoSokka  
><strong>Rating-<strong> T**  
>Summary-<strong> All Dad had ever wanted was a warrior to follow in his foot steps and become the next leader. He got me. His son the fairy that slept with the enemy.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or it's characters.<strong>  
><strong>WARNINGS- MXM, May Be OOC<br>**

* * *

><p>My Dad had never been a very demanding guy. If Katara and I wanted to fish for dinner we would, if not, Dad had it covered. I mean he was so free about everything, y'know? We trusted him and told him pretty much everything. He returned the favor.<p>

He told us what he wanted-**expected**- from us in the furture, both Katara and me. He wanted Katara to find some guy to settle down with, start a family. He lectured her about how she couldn't lose her "spirit" though, no matter who she chose to go with. He trusted her to either settle down or accomplish great things in the world.

Dad's expectations of me however, we less open minded.

I was to find a girl that could produce some grandkids for him. Watch after Katara until she found some other guy to do it insteed. Become the leader of the village, follow in my father's foot prints.

His shoes were too big.

I wish I could say I'm the son he wanted, that I have a long term girlfriend that I love and she laughs at all my bad jokes. I want to be able to tell him that I have at least a freakin **clue** as to where my sister could be in the world when she's riding shot gun on a giant flying biason. I have no idea where Katara went off to. All I know is that she ran off with Aang after the big battle and I was left here. With Zuko.

Zuko. The root of **all **my problems! If he wasn't around everything would be so much easier. I would be more in control and have a nice, plain girlfriend and children and-

I'd be miserable.

"Sokka! Snap outta it!"

I started and whirled. Dad took up way to much space in my decent sized tent. Zuko and I's tent. Dad's presence filled every corner, clinging to the streached leather so I would be sure to notice it later.

"Sokka," A sly smirk crawled across Dad's lips. "Are you zone out on me because you're thinking about... a girl?"

"What, no!" I panicked. Blood coursed through my vains. What if he asked who I shared a tent with or who I was seeing or why I was still cooking my own meals or-

"Aw, come on Sokka," His lips quirked in a shadow of a reassuring smile. "you know that both you and your sister could come and tell me anything. Why don't you tell me about her?"

Stupid jaw! Work! I sat paralyzed as Dad plopped down beside me comfortably.

"Uh... he-she's got uh... eyes and ears... and hair too... not to long though!" Useless details spilled from my lips.

Dad's rich chuckle relaxed my limbs slightly. "And does this girl happen to have legs or arms? I hear they're unique now-a-days?" A teasing wink accompanied the remark.

"Um yeah!"

"And would she have a name as well?" A soft smile, eager chocolate eyes.

"Uh..." Stall Sokka, stall. "Well-"

The tent flap rustled, the voice following drawing our attention.

Shit. Zuko.

"Hey Sokka, what would you prefer, fish or-" The scarred fire nation Prince froze bent uncomfortably in my door way. "I apologize for the interruption. I will return later."

"No please, please." Dad called, patting the spot beside him. "Come in. Have a seat. Are you a friend of Sokka's?"

"Yes sir."

"So would you know more about this mysterious girlfriend my son's gotten himself or are you as stubborn as him." Dad needed to drop this conversation. He'll hate the truth.

Zuko stiffened beside me but began to speak. Be smart. "She has dark hair. Pale skin. Old enough for your son's high intelligence but young enough to be equal."

"See Sokka," Dad shoved me lightly and I nudged Zuko. "I got more out of your friend in a few seconds than I got out of you in an entire ten minutes. What's her name?"

"Mai." Zuko responded, voice icy. "If you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend."

Zuko stood without waiting for a reply and exited our tent.

I'm sorry Zuko.

"Dad I have things to do to. I'll talk to you later alright?" Please just leave me be for now.

"Fine, fine. I wanna hear about where you're sister's at when we talk later though." He ruffled my hair as he might have before the whole war was brought to our peaceful domain.

Should I tell him the truth? Tell him I have no idea where my baby sister is? Tell him that his son would be a cause for shame rather than pride? Tell him that the son he wanted could never be?

How do I get him to understand? All Dad had ever wanted was a warrior to follow in his foot steps and become the next leader. He got me. His son the fairy that slept with the enemy. Shame indeed.


End file.
